


Дальше, чем за море

by AvaDay



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Те таблетки, что доктор иногда давал Зои, обеспечивали ей ощущение глухой бездонной тьмы. После таких ночей ей не становилось легче.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дальше, чем за море

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-"Серенити". Написано в 2006ом году.

Те таблетки, что доктор иногда давал Зои, обеспечивали ей ощущение глухой бездонной тьмы. После таких ночей ей не становилось легче. Но порой она просто не могла больше выносить снов о Уоше. Ей не снился он живым. И момент его гибели не прокручивался каждую ночь. Это всегда было одно и тоже.

_Малыш, нам пора идти._

И пустое кресло пилота. Ощущение того, что Уош здесь, но вокруг лишь пустота. 

_Малыш._

Звенящая тишина.

_Нам пора идти._

И замершее время.

Раньше ей всегда казалось, что ему придется хоронить ее. Что он не избежит судьбы тех, кто любит воинов. Однажды Уош в шутку начал разговор о том, выйдет ли она снова замуж после его смерти. Ясный взгляд и неожиданно-мягкое «Нет» навсегда закрыли эту тему. 

Уош умел шутить обо всем. Капитан, как, впрочем, и многие на «Серенити», полагал, что это и привлекло в нем Зои. На самом деле она ценила в муже то, что в их отношениях он брал все разговоры на себя. Уош был тем мужчиной, с которым Зои не было нужды общаться словами. Его сердце она умела читать без труда. Слова, с которыми он баловался, как ребенок со своим первым игрушечным бластером, были лишь красивым, но не необходимым аксессуаром, от которого не менялась суть. 

Зои видела Уоша, Зои знала Уоша. И теперь она была рада, что он ушел первым. Ему не пришлось узнать, что самый тяжелый груз - это память об оставшихся позади памятниках.


End file.
